


Aún pienso en ti

by Kaononaitsuki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaononaitsuki/pseuds/Kaononaitsuki
Summary: Ambos hicimos promesas, unas más fuertes que otras. Si contáramos nuestra historia hasta su final, sólo nos quedarían los daños. Aunque ahora exista alguien más, me duele aceptar que no he dejado de pensar en ti.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi autora de "InuYasha: un cuento feudal de hadas"

**I.**

_Juro que yo no pedí que el tiempo se me fuera cuando yo te veía. Aceptamos el juego y perdimos los dos, nos dejamos perder mejor dicho. Aún si pudiéramos contar nuestra historia hasta su final, sólo podríamos quedarnos con los daños que causamos. Debo reconocer aunque me cueste hacerlo, que a pesar de que ahora en mi vida existe alguien más, yo aún pienso en ti…_

Hace cinco años mi vida era tan sencilla y perfecta que no podía pedir absolutamente nada más, lamentablemente era demasiado bueno para durar para siempre, las malas pasadas siempre suceden, lo quiera uno o no…

Me siento en la orilla de la cama y observo el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, son las cuatro de la mañana, dirijo mi mirada hacia atrás y observo a mi esposa profundamente dormida, nos casamos hace casi cuatro años, faltan menos de cinco meses para ese aniversario.

Siento como sujeta de manera posesiva mi brazo para evitar que me levante de la cama.

—¿InuYasha? —dice Kikyo sin abrir los ojos.

—Duerme, aún es muy temprano —le contesto esperando que me haga caso—, son las cuatro.

—¿Acaso tú no tienes sueño? —me pregunta soltando mi brazo y volviéndolo a acomodar en la cama—, sentí que te levantabas y me asusté, pensé que algo pasaba.

Dibujo en mi rostro una sonrisa y me inclino hasta su frente para besarla.

—Discúlpame, Kikyo, no quería espantarte —le digo tranquilamente para después levantarme de la cama y tomar mi ropa del suelo—. La verdad es que no tengo sueño, saldré un rato a caminar, no te molesta ¿Verdad?

Ella mueve su cabeza de derecha a izquierda en señal de negativa.

—Claro que no, sólo ten mucho cuidado.

—Lo tendré, descuida —sonrío para reconfortarla mientras termino de vestirme—, no me esperes despierta, de todos modos no tardaré.

Dicho esto, camino hasta la puerta que da la salida a la calle, antes de alcanzar el cerrojo suspiro pesadamente y observo a mi alrededor: mi casa es bastante acogedora, sería yo un mentiroso si lo negara, Kikyo ha puesto su empeño y cariño para que en cada rincón de éstas paredes pueda sentirse un hogar. Pero para mi desgracia, existe algo que ni con mil cortinas se puede cubrir.

Muevo mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda esperando que esos pensamientos abandonen mi cabeza y diviso cerca de la puerta las llaves de mi auto, al demonio, las tomo sin pensarlo más, abro la puerta para darme paso a la calle y después la cierro a mis espaldas.

Observo la calle bastante tranquila, las familias vecinas aún duermen; es domingo y dudo mucho que justo ahora alguien esté pensando seriamente en levantarse. Camino hasta mi automóvil y lo abordo en silencio.

¿A dónde diablos me dirijo? Es algo que ni yo mismo estoy seguro, pero honestamente no es la primera vez que he querido dejarlo todo y escapar hasta de mí mismo. Pero recuerdo que eso es cosa de cobardes y regreso a mi casa; aunque ésta vez, y cuando menos lo pienso, ya he girado la llave del motor y he puesto el coche en curso.

Sólo espero que mi esposa no se alterara con el sonido del motor, no es su culpa nada de lo que esté pasando por mi cabeza, todo lo que vivo es por mi causa. Porque yo tomé las decisiones que en un entonces creí correctas y fue el tiempo el que se encargó de demostrarme que estaba completamente equivocado.

" _¿Hasta dónde estarías comprometido a llegar por cumplir una promesa?..."_

Esa voz en mi cabeza, tan presente y al mismo tiempo tan lejana. El único testigo de mi nostalgia.

Uno de los semáforos de la vacía ciudad me marca el color rojo, lo cual necesito aprovechar. Saco mi teléfono celular de mi bolsillo y busco entre mis contactos el nombre de mi mejor amigo, al encontrar su número presiono el pequeño botón verde y coloco el auricular en su posición para escuchar el tono de espera por un minuto.

—Estás consciente de que hoy no trabajamos ¿Verdad? —Me contesta con cierto sarcasmo apenas atiende el llamado del móvil.

—Créeme, nadie está más consciente que yo del día que es hoy —respondo a su reclamo—; estoy por llegar a tu casa así que  **por favor**  ponte algo decente.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta preocupado.

—Necesito hablar contigo, nos vemos en diez minutos —concluyo la conversación para después colgar el teléfono. El semáforo cambia al verde dándome el permiso de seguir mi camino.

_**Yo sé que sería capaz de aguantarme las ganas de morirme si así puedo volverte a ver…** _

Continuara…~


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo sé que sería capaz de aguantarme las ganas de morirme si así puedo volverte a ver…

**_Yo sé que sería capaz de aguantarme las ganas de morirme si así puedo volverte a ver…_ **

Freno mi auto justo enfrente de una acogedora casa de color marrón claro, la casa de Sango y Miroku, y al parecer éste último si hizo caso a mi petición pues justo cuando apago el motor él abre la puerta principal de su casa.

—Te dije que algo decente —menciono a modo de burla mientras bajo de mi coche y camino hacia el cofre del mismo para apoyar mi cuerpo ahí.

—No pienso ponerme un traje de etiqueta para recibirte a las cuatro y media de la mañana del domingo —responde con sarcasmo y camina hacia el cofre de mi coche para acompañarme—. Está todo bien ¿No es así?

Antes de que pueda responderle escucho un murmullo por parte de Sango que se asome a la puerta con un semblante somnoliento. Me mira un poco sorprendida, definitivamente no esperaba que llegara a esa hora a su casa.

—Descuida —le tranquilizo—, no iremos a ningún lado, sólo necesito un consejo de Miroku —Sango me dedica una mirada aún más extrañada, da un paso hacia atrás y voltea la mirada en dirección de su cocina, por el semblante que adoptó al dirigir su mirada hacía allá puedo apostar que muy probablemente lo que miraba era el calendario colocado en su frigorífico.

—Pasa —me invita redirigiendo la mirada hacia nosotros—, prepararé té.

—Será mejor hacerle caso —murmura Miroku justo cuando emprende el camino hacia su casa—, a esta hora no es cuerdo retarle.

Nadie conoce mejor el humor de Sango que su esposo, así que confío en que negarle el té es una pésima idea. Exhalo un largo suspiro y camino a paso lento hasta la casa de mis amigos. La luz en la sala es tenue y puedo observar fotografías de sus tres hijos, sonrío vagamente al mirar una fotografía mía con las gemelas cuando aún eran pequeñas; dirijo mi mirada hacia la derecha y veo una fotografía un poco más vieja. Dos chicas abrazadas muy sonrientes, queriéndose más que unas hermanas: una de cabello castaño, Sango, y la otra de un profundo azabache…

—¿InuYasha? —La voz de Miroku me saca de mi ensimismamiento, alzo mi mirada hacia la mesa de la cocina donde él ya se encuentra sentado, Sango sólo observa con detenimiento el agua en el fuego de la estufa. Exhalo un suspiro y camino a paso lento hacia la cocina—. Dime ya ¿Qué pasa?

—Hoy se cumplen cinco años desde que terminé con Kagome —murmuro sin ganas al tiempo que me siento en una de las sillas disponibles. Miroku me mira dudoso y me doy cuenta como Sango contiene la respiración sin voltear a dirigirnos la mirada—, hace cinco años que no sé nada de ella.

—Vaya —resopla Miroku un poco asombrado—, cómo han pasado los años. Pero es que no entiendo…

—¿Por qué hasta ahora la buscas? —interviene Sango sin apartar su mirada del agua que ya comienza a liberar humo y burbujas calientes, arrebatándole la pregunta de la boca a su esposo—. Tú lo acabas de decir, ya han pasado cinco años, tú escogiste a Kikyo.

—No, Sango, no es que haya escogido a Kikyo…

—Joder, InuYasha —vuelve a arrebatar la palabra aún más furiosa, dignándose por fin a darse la vuelta para encararme—. ¡Te casaste con ella! Fuiste tú quien le dijo a Kagome que amabas a otra ¿Para qué pretendes buscarla ahora? ¿Para decirle que te arrepentiste?

—Me casé con Kikyo y le dije lo que le dije a Kagome, no porque lo hubiese escogido realmente, fue por una promesa ¡Una promesa que yo le había hecho a Kikyo cuando me di cuenta que su vida se le escapaba! —me defiendo del ataque de Sango y golpeo con fuerza la mesa. Miroku me observa aún más dudoso, mientras su esposa me mira con una ira contenida que trata de esconder dándome de nuevo la espalda.

Sé que Sango me oculta algo, y tal vez Miroku también lo hace. No me iré de esta casa hasta averiguar qué ha sido de ti…Kagome.

**Si es el destino que me rompa a estas alturas, que me parta de una vez…**

**Continuará~**


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si es el destino que me rompa a estas alturas, que me parta de una vez…

—A ver, InuYasha —retoma la palabra Miroku con una serenidad que él espera transmitirnos a su esposa y a mí—, ¿de qué promesa estás hablando?

—Hace un poco más de cinco años, Kikyo sufrió un episodio bastante crítico de anemia —comienzo a explicar.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, los médicos no le habían dado mucha esperanza —complementó Miroku.

—Yo…entonces me sentí tan desesperado, sentía que no podía permitir que ella se fuera. Le prometí a ella, al destino, a la vida, a cualquiera que me estuviese escuchando; que si se salvaba yo iba a sacrificarlo todo para hacerla feliz. Hasta casarme con ella si de eso dependía que ella no sufriera más —confieso con la voz un poco entrecortada, luchando contra esa parte de mí que por tantos años me obligó a mantener el secreto. El silencio se hace presente, sólo se escucha como Sango retira el agua caliente del fuego con sumo cuidado y apaga la estufa. Marido y mujer contienen la respiración asimilando lo que acaban de escuchar.

—La desesperación puede nublarte la razón —reflexiona Miroku mientras lleva su mano derecha hasta su barbilla y cierra los ojos—. Pero, ¿sacrificar a la mujer que amabas por una promesa? Suena hasta cobarde ¿Realmente ha valido la pena hacer feliz a Kikyo a costa del sufrimiento de Kagome y el tuyo propio?

—Ha valido la pena, porque sé que tanto Kikyo como Kagome ahora son felices —contesto firmemente, Miroku me miró entendiendo a lo que me refería. A pesar de que tanto él como Sango siempre protegieron el secreto para que yo no me enterara, lo sabía perfectamente—. Sé que Kagome se casó con Koga hace tres años.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? —pregunta Sango en un susurro mientras termina de verter el agua caliente en tres tazas de porcelana y agrega unas cuantas hojas secas de té.

—Hace no mucho me encontré con Sota, él me lo dijo, y que ustedes asistieron a esa boda —contesto a su pregunta con un reclamo por no haberme dicho nada.

—Kagome nos había pedido que tú no te enteraras, ella no sabía si hubiera sido capaz de aceptar a Koga si tú te encontrabas presente —defendió Miroku.

—Entonces ustedes saben dónde vive, o cuando mínimo su número. Miroku, yo realmente necesito hablar con ella. Sota no quiso decirme nada más.

—Kagome no vive más en Japón —me contesta Miroku con serenidad mientras Sango nos coloca a cada uno sobre la mesa el té caliente. Ella vuelve a darnos la espalda para buscar su taza de té.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo así? —preguntó desorientado, yo recuerdo lo mucho que Kagome añoraba heredar el templo de su abuelo y permanecer en su país.

—Se ha ido a vivir a Alemania —responde Miroku para justo después darle un pequeño sorbo a su té. Yo lo miro aún más desorientado.

—Koga trabajaba en una empresa automotriz aquí en Japón —complementa Sango al tiempo que se sienta en su silla con su taza en mano—, recibió un asenso y fue enviado a la sede de esa automotriz en Berlín.

—¿Tienen hijos?

—Una niña —murmura Miroku sin mucho ánimo. Siento una pequeña pulsación en el pecho y bajo la mirada hacia mi taza de té. La rodeo con ambas manos esperando que el calor del agua le dé paz a mi espíritu.

—Entonces…en definitivo, no volveré a verla ¿Verdad? —concientizo más que nada para convencerme a mí mismo—. Kagome ya me ha olvidado. Y yo probablemente no pueda llenar éste vacío que siento. Al final nuestros sentimientos no eran los mismos.

El ruido de una de las tazas chocando con fuerza con la mesa de madera hace alzar la mirada y observo como Sango se levanta rápidamente de su silla y camina con prisa hacia su habitación. Me pregunto si dije algo que le molestó. Miroku observa como su esposa se aleja y después redirige su mirada hacía mí.

—¿Y tú no has pensado en tener hijos, InuYasha? —me pregunta curioso, yo paso saliva lentamente—. No quiero decir que eso llenase tu vacío, pero te daría una razón más para convencerte de que todo ha valido la pena. Que tu decisión fue la correcta.

—Lo he pensado, sí —contesto con voz apenas descifrable—, pero aún existe el riego que Kikyo sufra una recaída, y estando embarazada el riesgo se haría mayor. Tal vez en unos años más.

—Sólo no dejes pasar mucho tiempo, si soy honesto yo veo a Kikyo bastante estable. Inclusive para llevar bien un embarazo —aconseja Miroku con seriedad, justo cuando se escuchan los pasos de Sango regresar a la cocina, ambos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia la mujer que regresa con un sobre un poco amarillento y, al parecer, una fotografía. Entregándome primero ésta última.

—Ella es la hija de Koga y Kagome, apenas tiene dos años —explica con tranquilidad mientras yo observo la foto de la pequeña, es idéntica a Kagome, qué suerte para ella, sólo sus ojos son de un verde brillante como los del padre. Antes de que yo pudiese seguir mirando a la niña, Sango retira la foto de mi mano y, en lugar del retrato, coloca el sobre sellado que contiene una carta. Reconozco de inmediato la letra del sobre—. Dejaste a Kagome justamente un año antes de que te casaras con Kikyo. Ella escribió esa carta para ti estando perfectamente consciente que tenían exactamente un año para volver a verse antes de que tú dieras el sí. Pero jamás la buscaste y ésta carta jamás llegó a ti.

—¿Cuándo te dejó ella esto? —pregunto sin poder creer lo que contiene el sobre.

—El mes después de que terminaran. Cuando anunciaste tu compromiso. Ella se marchó de Tokio a continuar sus estudios en Kioto. Con la esperanza de que tú llegaras a buscarla, no la encontraras y yo pudiese entregarte la carta, entonces sabrías dónde podías volver a verla —Responde con un reproche que mi amiga se calló por tanto años—. Pero, como ya todos sabemos, eso nunca pasó.

—Fue en Kioto dónde se reencontró con Koga —complementa Miroku—, después de que pasara el año y tú te casaras, ella decidió darle una oportunidad a él.

Después de escuchar todo lo que me han dicho mis amigos, siento como algo en mi estómago se revuelve. Qué asco. Mi necedad me hizo perder la oportunidad de volver a verla. Aunque fuese una última vez. Presiono con fuerza la carta entre mis manos intentando a toda costa no romperla. No sé si deba leerla ahora…

—InuYasha… —me nombra Miroku tratando de que me tranquilice, pero el rencor hacia mí mismo que siento hacia mí mismo justo ahora me lo impide—, nada que diga ésa carta puede cambiar algo. Ahora ambos están haciendo sus vidas en caminos diferentes. Sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero ya no queda ni un rastro de lo que ustedes fueron juntos —esas palabras me hacen reaccionar, alzo mi mirada y sólo sale de mis labios una palabra:

—Go-shimboku…

—¿Qué dices? —pregunta Sango bastante preocupada. Me levanto de la silla y corro hasta la puerta que da hacia la calle y salgo sin despedirme de mis amigos. Ellos intentan llamarme, y me piden que no me vaya, pero los ignoro.

Entro a mi automóvil y arranco a una gran velocidad. Justo en una esquina el semáforo vuelve a negarme el paso, así que freno con brusquedad. Respiro profundo y observo el sobre sin abrir en mis manos, lo lanzo hacia el asiento del copiloto, como si se hubiese tratado de un objeto que me quemaba las manos. Vuelvo a respirar profundo y golpeo con fuerza el volante repetidas veces, maldiciendo y gritando más de un "mierda" El semáforo vuelve a marcar el verde pero no me importa, me quedo frente a la luz que me indica el siga mientras me sujeto con furia del volante…

**_Las calles vacías y yo no puedo dejar de repetirme la misma pregunta ¿Por qué no cedí cuando se trataba de confiar en ti?_ **

**…**

**Continuará~**


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo no puedo dejar de repetirme la misma pregunta ¿Por qué no cedí cuando se trataba de confiar en ti?

Vuelvo a respirar profundo y golpeo con fuerza el volante repetidas veces, maldiciendo y gritando más de un "mierda" El semáforo vuelve a marcar el verde pero no me importa, me quedo frente a la luz que me indica el siga mientras me sujeto con furia del volante…

—Por favor, deja de actuar como un imbécil —me reclamo a mi mismo al tiempo que relajo mi agarre del volante, dirijo mi mirada al asiento del copiloto donde aquella carta me espera pacientemente, ella no tiene prisa, toda prisa que pudiese tener la perdió hace muchos años. Suspiro con pesadez y estiro mi brazo para tomarla de nuevo, entonces escucho mi teléfono móvil dentro de mi gabardina sonar con insistencia. Vuelvo a acomodarme en mi asiento y contesto la llamada.

—InuYasha —escucho la voz de mi esposa del otro lado del auricular—. ¿Qué pasa, está todo bien? No está el auto.

Yo respiro con pereza tratando de inventar algo que tranquilice a mi mujer:

—Discúlpame, por favor —comienzo pretendiendo sonar lo más sereno posible—, sólo deseaba comprar cigarrillos en la farmacia que está cerca de casa, pero parece ser que los domingos abren un poco más tarde. Así que he decidió ir a visitar a Miroku para charlar un rato.

—No te demores, que aún es muy temprano —me recuerda con un poco de molestia—. Y por favor, manda mis saludos a Sango y Miroku.

—De tu parte, querida, ahora por favor quédate tranquila. Duerme un poco más o enciende el televisor, quizá ya esté el noticiero —me despido de ella, ella murmura un quieto "Adiós" y corto la llamada para después enviarle un mensaje a Miroku.

_"Sí Kikyo pregunta, sigo en tu casa…"_

El semáforo me indica por tercera vez el verde, ésta vez decido hacerle caso y avanzo en mi camino. Ahora sé muy bien a donde me dirijo, entonces recibo la respuesta de Miroku.

_"No hagas nada imbécil"_

Demasiado tarde…

Pasan alrededor de diez minutos cuando llego al inicio de unas largas escaleras color blanco, el templo Higurashi, la casa de la familia de Kagome. Respiro profundo antes de sujetar de nuevo en mi mano la carta amarillenta que ella me escribió. Salgo en silencio de mi auto y observo al cielo, el sol ya se asoma con timidez, muy probablemente la madre o el abuelo de Kagome ya se encuentren despiertos; pienso entregarles la carta. Sin haberla leído, sé que no soportaría cada palabra que esté ahí escrita.

Subo las escaleras con pesadez, la última vez que subí estas escaleras fue exactamente hace cinco años, con cada escalón que avanzo siento mi pecho contraerse. No soy siquiera lo suficientemente fuerte para encarar una vez más al Goshimboku, si él pudiese hablar seguramente me diría que está decepcionado de mí.

Por fin subo por completo y el primero en recibirme es él, aquel árbol donde le prometí a Kagome amarla toda mi vida, también donde ella rompió en llanto cuando le dije que quería casarme con Kikyo. En estos cinco años él no luce muy cambiado, supongo que después de haber vivido tantos siglos, cinco años realmente es nada. El viento comienza a soplar con fuerza, como si una tormenta se avecinara, siento el papel resbalarse de mis manos e intento detenerlo, la carta viaja hasta los pies del Goshimboku arropándose entre sus raíces salientes.

—Maldito bastardo —murmuro fastidiado, sé bien lo que pretende, quiere que lea la carta.

Camino firmemente hasta el árbol milenario, me inclino para rescatar la carta de entre las ramas, una de ellas rasga el sobre dejando notar el interior ¿Qué los árboles no tienen voluntad? Quién lo asegure es un jodido mentiroso y un ignorante…

Termino de rasgar el sobre para poder sacar la carta, la abro con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de un cristal que en cualquier momento puede romperse. Respiro profundo y comienzo a leer:

"Un mes, ha pasado un mes desde que me confesaste que aún amabas a Kikyo. Que todo el tiempo que pasaste con ella en el hospital te hizo ver que jamás pudiste olvidarla.

Me gustaría fingir que nada pasó, que todo esto es una pesadilla. Pero no lo es. Te vas a casar, y si fuera conmigo sería yo la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero se trata de tu felicidad y no la mía, se trata de que siempre le agradeceré a la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino.

¿Tú te arrepientes de algo? Yo no, conocerte jamás será para mí un error, y me gustaría creer que yo para ti tampoco fui un error, me gusta pensar que te ayude a darte cuenta de lo que sentías por Kikyo…y lo que realmente no sentías por mí ¿Te gustaría que algún día volviéramos a vernos? Yo despierto cada mañana deseando que por fin sea el día de volverte a ver.

Yo siempre sentí mucho miedo de irme a una nueva ciudad, sola, pero ahora que sé que contigo jamás habrá una nueva oportunidad entiendo que es lo mejor; porque sigo enamorada de ti y verte con alguien más puede romperme el corazón en mil pedazos ¿Recuerdas la beca que me ofrecieron en Kioto? La he aceptado y en unas cuantas semanas más me marcharé a mi nuevo hogar.

Haz anunciado tu compromiso, todo mundo dice que será la fiesta del año y tú estás más feliz que nunca. Muchas lenguas mal intencionadas me han señalado como la dejada o "la otra" pero eso realmente no me importa, y no es por esos chismes que me marcho. Quiero que seas feliz, de verdad, pero no creo ser lo suficientemente valiente como para verlo.

Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que me has buscado, aunque sea para saber cómo estoy. Aún tenemos un año para volver a vernos, para hablar, para lo que tenga que pasar. Viviré en Kioto, en los departamentos de estudiantes de la universidad, sólo tienes que preguntar por mí al guardia y yo bajaré enseguida a recibirte, llena de felicidad.

Sí, todavía te quiero y muy probablemente te quiera siempre.

Kagome."

Mis maños intentan con todas sus fuerzas no dejar caer la hoja, mi respiración se vuelve lenta y mi pecho se contrae. Mi mente sólo puede repetirse "Jodido idiota" Si yo volviera a ver a Kagome, ella muy probablemente me rechazaría, me repudiaría y yo lo entendería perfectamente. Si fuese una persona distinta sentiría lástima por éste pobre hombre que finge estar enamorado por una promesa que creyó que sería fácil cumplir. Renunció a lo que más amaba en el mundo por el orgullo que cargaba en la espalda.

Me condené y la condené a no ser felices, por lo menos la condené el tiempo en el que no se había reencontrado con Koga. Y espero que el muy imbécil sepa cumplir todo lo que yo no le cumplí a Kagome. Que le esté dando la dicha que le quité y que merece más que nadie en éste mundo. Suspiro de nuevo observo las hojas del Goshimboku moverse con quietud.

—Yo también… —murmuro en silencio—. Todavía te quiero y muy probablemente te quiera siempre.

—¿InuYasha? —ésa voz me golpea en el pecho, mi piel se congela y doy media vuelta repleto de dudas, entonces la veo, es ella. Kagome, aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, mi Kagome…

**_Te veo otra vez, estás aquí. No te alejes sin mirarme, trata de perdonarme por todo. Nada va a cambiar, el miedo me inunda. No me perteneces, no te pertenezco…pero aún así te quiero._ **

**…**

**Continuará~**


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te veo otra vez, estás aquí. No te alejes sin mirarme, trata de perdonarme por todo. Nada va a cambiar, el miedo me inunda. No me perteneces, no te pertenezco…pero aún así te quiero.

—Kagome… —susurro casi sin aliento, ella me mira desconcertada, luce tan hermosa; los años le han hecho asentar un rostro maduro y una mirada más fija.

—No entiendo ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —me pregunta sin apartar su expresión de duda, yo reacciono de inmediato y escondo en mi gabardina la ya muy arrugada carta.

—Me gustaría preguntarte lo mismo —menciono tartamudeando, la pregunta por sí sola suena muy estúpida, así que decido complementarla—, quiero decir, pensé que vivías en Alemania con tu esposo, con Koga —indico ese nombre con un poco de recelo, en el pasado la simple cercanía que alcanzaba a tener Koga con Kagome podía volverme loco de celos, ahora no tengo ningún derecho.

—Bueno, mamá quería ver a su nieta, así que me di un tiempo en el trabajo para viajar una semana —contesta ella sin dar mucho crédito a que nuestra platica después de tantos años sea tan vacía—. Koga no pudo acompañarnos debido a su trabajo…

—No puedo creer que estés aquí… —la interrumpo sin poder dejar de mirarla fijamente, ella desvía su mirada y acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Siento unas ganas inmensas de cortar la distancia entre ella y yo para abrazarla con fuerza—Recién me enteré que te casaste con Koga, y realmente creí que jamás volvería a verte.

—Eso fue hace tres años, InuYasha —murmura ella con cierta frialdad y sin volver a mirarme—. Tú y yo dejamos de vernos hace cinco.

—Yo…yo lo sé, pero Kagome, te juro que yo… —tartamudeo mientras mi mano temblorosa intenta sacar de nuevo la carta que ella escribió hace tantos años.

—No hay nada que jurar, InuYasha, no existe nada que yo te exija —me interrumpe dignándose por fin a mirarme, pero es una mirada fría con cierto rencor—, no existe nada que me debas.

—Sí, Kagome, si existe algo que yo te debo —me lleno de valor y saco la carta guardada en una de las bolsas de mi gabardina. Ella reconoce el papel y abre los ojos con asombro, como si estuviese viendo un fantasma—. Yo te debo la respuesta a esta carta.

—¿Cómo es posible? —susurra casi sin aliento, negándose a creer que yo tengo el escrito en mis manos—. Esa carta jamás llegó a ti, tú nunca la leíste.

—Es verdad, yo no supe de la existencia de este mensaje, hasta hace media hora, cuando Sango me lo entregó —contesto sin apartar mi mirada fija en ella, Kagome susurra un apenas entendible ¿Por qué Sango ha hecho eso? A lo que yo me apresuro a contestar—. Sango cumplió tu condición: que yo llegara a su casa preguntando por ti, buscándote.

—Pero es que no lo entiendo ¿Después de tantos años? ¿Por qué?

—Por favor, Kagome —expreso con sarcasmo, me acerco un poco más a ella, pero entonces es ella quien da un paso hacia atrás—, tú sabes bien que día es éste…

—Sé bien qué día es hoy, pero aún así, InuYasha… —me mira suplicante—, cada quién tomó sus caminos. Tú con Kikyo, yo con Koga. Además, tú escogiste a Kikyo porque te diste cuenta de quien realmente estabas enamorado era de ella…

—Me casé con Kikyo, por una promesa —mis palabras se tropiezan unas con otras pero intento tomar todo el valor que tenga, Kagome cambia su expresión dura por una llena de duda, entonces respiro hondo—. En ése momento, después y justo ahora…yo permanecí enamorado de ti.

Su rostro expresa aún más confusión, lleva ambas manos al lado izquierdo de su pecho, como si intentara calmar a su corazón. Recuerdo que eso mismo hizo la noche que terminamos, pero entonces presionaba su cuerpo con fuerza, como intentando apaciguar un dolor, ahora era distinto. El silencio se prolonga hasta que ella decide romperlo.

—Dime por favor —susurra analizando cada palabra—, ¿de qué promesa me estás hablando?

—Tú conoces la enfermedad de Kikyo, ¿cómo no vas a conocerla? Fuiste tú siempre la única que me acompañaba, que estaba conmigo cuando me sentía desesperado por desconocer el futuro de Kikyo —comienzo a relatar, ella sólo asiente ligeramente y yo continuo—. Esa misma desesperación me hizo prometerle a Kikyo, a la vida, a quien sea que me estuviese escuchando que si me permitía no perderla, dedicaría lo que me quedaba de vida a hacerla feliz, a permanecer a su lado, a que todo sería como lo fue una vez en el pasado.

—¿ Y todas las promesas que me habías hecho a mí? ¿Es que acaso ésas no contaban, no tenían valor? —esa pregunta me cae como un balde con agua helada. No sé porque siempre pensé en cada palabra que le diría a Kagome con respecto a mi promesa hacia Kikyo, no puedo creer que haya sido tan egoísta para no pensar en las que le hice a ella.

—La desesperación, el orgullo, todo me nublo la vista. Muchas palabras las dije sin pensar, así mismo actué muchas veces sin pensar…

—Hicimos promesas —me interrumpe con firmeza—, pero al parecer unas más valiosas que otras.

Escucho dolor en sus palabras, así que me lleno de valor y elimino la distancia que nos separa en unos cuantos pasos, la sujeto de los hombros con firmeza y la obligo a mirarme fijamente.

—Te prometí que siempre te iba a amar. Siempre —sentencio con seguridad—. Esa para mí es la promesa más valiosa de todas, no importa que esté casado con Kikyo, no importa que estés casada con Koga ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Siempre!

—¿¡Y qué ganas tú con eso!? —me reta alzando la voz e intentando apartarse de mí pero yo refuerzo mi agarre—. Nada va a cambiar, porque fue así como tú lo decidiste, no yo, InuYasha. Fuiste tú. Te di la oportunidad de que las cosas cambiaran a tiempo, tu orgullo no te dejó.

Sus palabras me lastiman en el alma, pero trato de disimularlo. Nos miramos con furia, con resentimiento, con todo aquello que nos guardamos durante tantos años. Ella tiene razón, no ganamos nada y lo perderíamos todo.

—Ni siquiera necesitan saber que nos vimos, sólo olvidemos que todo esto pasó —me suplica entristeciendo su mirada.

Me rompe el corazón verla así, mis impulsos no pueden controlarse más y la beso sin su permiso, sin duda extrañaba esa sensación en mis labios, entonces ella me empuja lejos de ella cortando el beso. Me mira con furia.

—¡No, InuYasha! Te casaste, me casé y ahora tengo una hija. Y por amor a ésa hija no le pienso faltar al respeto a su padre, no después de que fue él quien me salvó de una soledad que me consumía. Yo entiendo porqué lo hiciste, entiendo todo lo que me has confesado ahora pero ahora tú entiéndeme a mí —su voz se entrecorta y sus ojos comienzan poco a poco a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¿Entenderte, dices? ¡Dime qué entiendo! Yo te quiero. Y yo sé que tú me quieres también ¡En tu carta lo dijiste!

—Sí, sí te quiero. Yo no mentí, yo sí cumplí esa promesa ¿Pero qué querías? ¿Qué te esperara para siempre? ¿Querías que yo viviera como una solterona enamorada de un hombre casado hasta que se diera cuenta que hizo mal? —ella cubre su rostro con ambas manos intentando detener las lágrimas que lograban escaparse, me he vuelto a equivocar, la volví a lastimar.

—Kagome… —murmuro cabizbajo y arrugando la carta en mi puño—. Perdóname, te juro que lo último que yo quiero es lastimarte. Tampoco es mi intensión que dudes de tu decisión de casarte con Koga.

—Yo no me arrepiento de mi matrimonio, porque gracias al él yo tengo una niña hermosa, una niña que me devolvió la alegría que en un momento de la vida perdí —sentencia con firmeza, los años la han cambiado, de eso no existe duda.

—Nunca te cumplí una promesa, que no fuera la de amarte eternamente…

—InuYasha… —me interrumpe—, por favor, olvídalo todo y ve con tu esposa.

—Déjame terminar —retomo la palabra al tiempo que desarrugo el pedazo de papel, ya bastante maltratado y saco de mi gabardina mi pequeño encendedor color rojo—Me siento liberado después de todo lo que te he dicho hoy, y sé que tú también te sientes así. Ya todo está saldado, ya no hay más pendientes.

—No, ya no los hay —corrobora fingiendo entereza mientras yo enciendo la mecha del encendedor, al acercarla a la hoja amarillenta ambos contenemos la respiración, sabemos muy bien lo que significa. La esquina del papel comienza a arder y el fuego poco a poco consume con lentitud aquella evidencia de lo que fue nuestro amor.

Yo suelto la hoja antes de que se consuma por completo, el fuego termina de devorar la carta y sólo caen al suelo trozos negros y humeantes que se arrastran hasta debajo de nuestros pies, otros con ayuda del viendo se resguardan bajo el regazo del Goshimboku.

El silencio se vuelve fúnebre, jamás había sentido tanta desolación en mi vida. Ambos respiramos profundo y nos miramos fijamente, ya no existe la furia de hace unos instantes, hicimos las paces, por fin.

—Yo quiero que te hagan feliz, Kagome, quiero que me recuerdes de buena manera.

—Yo pretendo lo mismo para ti, InuYasha…

**_Si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar, aunque sea de lejos. Quiero ver en tu rostro una sonrisa, y así me hagas ver que nuestro cuento se cerró con un final feliz, no el final que esperábamos, pero un final feliz al final de cuentas._ **

—o—

Pasaron tres meses desde que vi por última vez a Kagome, después de esa noche la invité a cenar. Aceptó, fue una cena amistosa, inclusive Sango y Miroku nos acompañaron. Kikyo prefirió mantenerse al margen, es una mujer muy sabia, siempre admiré mucho eso de ella. Me presentó a su hija, Akemi, preciosa. Sus ojos podrían ser igual de verdes y brillantes que los de Koga, pero sin duda la mirada dulce y reconfortante era idéntica a la de Kagome.

Tanto madre como hija volvieron a Alemania al cabo de unas semanas, nos intercambiamos teléfonos celulares, yo se lo pedí pues realmente deseaba seguir en contacto con ella. Y así lo hicimos, hace apenas cuatro días fue nuestro último intercambio de mensajes, aunque no terminó de manera grata, supongo que la incomodé.

Hace cuatro días llegó a mi oficina el periódico con una noticia alarmante: un vagón del transporte subterráneo de Berlín había sido víctima de un ataque terrorista. Una bomba que mató a cientos de personas y marcó de por vida a muchas otras, escenas por demás horribles y dolorosas para cualquiera. Sentí una consternación profunda así que le mandé un mensaje a Kagome, sintiendo como mi pecho se apretujaba de la angustia le pregunté:

"Por favor, dime que está todo bien. Acabo de leer las noticias y estoy en serio preocupado."

A los pocos minutos ella respondió:

"Estoy bien, afortunadamente ese día no fui a trabajar. Gracias por preocuparte."

Mi corazón soltó un respiro de alivio, entonces no me pude contener y terminé la conversación con un "Te amo…" que ella, obviamente, no contestó. Pensé en disculparme pero algo dentro de mí no me dejó hacerlo.

Hoy es un día como cualquier otro, tomo un sorbo de mi taza de café cuando escucho un escándalo justo afuera de mi puerta. Reconozco la voz femenina de mi secretaria exigiéndole a alguien que se detenga, que no puede entrar sin mi permiso. Entonces ése alguien abre la puerta y me levanto de mi asiento ante la sorpresa. Es Koga. Su mirada llena de furia expresan celos, quizá Kagome le confesó todo y viene a partirme la cara, pero, ¿de verdad tomó un vuelo desde Alemania sólo para eso?

—¿Koga? —pregunto con una notoria sorpresa. Él no contesta, sólo me observa con furia y busca en su gabardina algo, la tensión envuelve el lugar. Yo quedo paralizado frente a él.

**_Continuará~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: El ataque terrorista que aludo en mi historia, afortunadamente y gracias a Dios, sólo es ficticia. Aprecio y respeto en desmedida a todos mis lectores, por eso consideré que aludir a un hecho real podría llegar a tocar sensibilidades, jamás lo he pretendido y jamás lo pretenderé. Muchas gracias por seguir ésta historia.


	6. VI

—¿Koga? —pregunto con una notoria sorpresa. Él no contesta, sólo me observa con furia y busca en su gabardina algo, la tensión envuelve el lugar. Yo quedo paralizado frente a él.

—Jamás aprendiste a pensar antes de hablar —murmura con rabia al tiempo que saca un celular color verde de su gabardina, de inmediato reconozco que se trata del de Kagome—. Jamás aprendiste, que hay momentos en los que es mejor no abrir tu bocota.

Justo cuando escupe las últimas palabras, observa a su alrededor y divisa sobre un pequeño librero el periódico de hace cuatro días, donde aparece en primera plena la catástrofe en Berlín. Lo toma con su mano izquierda y lo lanza frente a mí.

—Entiendo si estás molesto por el último mensaje que le envíe a tu mujer, pero entiende que estaba preocupado por ella. Necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien.

—¡¿Y necesitabas decirle que la amabas?! ¡¿Justo en ése momento, de verdad?! ¡Tú tienes a tu propia esposa para decirle eso! —me grita frustrado, entonces intenta serenarse a sí mismo y murmura con más quietud—. Te lo juro, no pudiste escoger el peor momento…

Antes de que yo pudiese decirle algo, Miroku entró a mi oficina se veía alarmado por el repentino escándalo. Se sorprendió al ver a Koga frente a mí, pero al notar su expresión llena de furia le fue fácil adivinar que algo en verdad iba muy mal. Entonces se coloca a mi derecha, tratando de ser el mediador de lo que podía ser una golpiza.

—¿Koga? —pregunta preocupado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Sango y yo hemos pasado los últimos días tratando de localizarlos, nos tenían preocupados ¿Dónde está Kagome?

Koga cierra los ojos sintiendo una confusa intranquilidad, golpea mi escritorio con fuerza y nos da la espalda. Jamás pensé que un mensaje que creí inofensivo le fuera a traer tantos inconvenientes a Kagome con su esposo. Trato de mantener la tranquilidad, pues Koga justo ahora carece de alguna. Respiro profundo y me disculpo, muy a mi manera.

—Escucha, Koga. Nunca fue mi intensión que tú y Kagome tuviesen una pelea por un mensaje mío, quiero que entiendas que quizá fue el alivio del momento al saber que ella se encontraba a salvo después de lo ocurrido —trato de sonar lo más arrepentido posible, él sigue dándonos la espalda por lo que decido lanzarle como cubetazo de agua fría mis siguientes palabras, me parecía absurdo que se comportara como un adolecente celoso y psicótico a éstas alturas de nuestras vidas—. Y es por lo único que me puedo disculpar, lo que confesé en ese mensaje es cierto. Y quieras o no, Kagome leyó el mensaje, no hay nada que puedas hacer…

—¡Kagome no leyó tu mensaje! —me corrige sin dignarse a mirarnos, lo miro apretar sus puños con fuerza— Kagome no leyó ninguno de tus mensajes…

—¿Qué quieres decir? Ella me contestó que estaba bien.

—¡Kagome viajaba en el vagón que explotó! ¿Lo entiendes? —grita sin más rodeos cuando por fin se digna a darnos la cara, se acerca al escritorio y apunta la fotografía del vagón destrozado, clava su dedo con furia sobre el papel inerte con cada palabra que sale de su boca—. Kagome viajaba en ése vagón. Yo contesté a tu mensaje.

Quedo congelado frente al devastado hombre, siento como si me acabasen de secuestrar el alma. No puedo ni moverme, no puedo decir ni la más mísera de las palabras.

—Dime que estás jugando… —suplica Miroku al tiempo que se coloca en medio de Koga y mi escritorio, sujetándolo por los hombros con fuerza para empezar a sacudirlo—. ¡Dime,  **por favor** , que nos estás mintiendo!

—¡Yo no jugaría con una de las personas que más amo en el mundo! —se defiende Koga para después liberarse del agarre de mi amigo, sus palabras resuenan con fuerza en mi cabeza  _"la persona que más amo en el mundo"_ —.Qué más quisiera, Miroku, si Kagome…¡Maldición, si ella no fuese tan necia!

—Explícate entonces, que es difícil entenderte —suplica Miroku, Koga toma aliento para comenzar a relatarnos.

—Hace cinco días Akemi enfermó de fiebre, así que le supliqué a Kagome que pidiera ése día libre en el trabajo, su asistente podía arreglárselas sin ella. Inclusive me ofrecí a llevarle temprano los medicamentos que necesitaba, así ella no tendría que salir de nuestra casa. Me llevé el auto y ella se quedó con Akemi —comienza a relatar procurando a toda costa que su voz no se entrecortara, Miroku se percata de cómo el cuerpo entero de Koga flaquea al contar lo sucedido, así que coloca una mano en su hombro y lo encamina hacia el sofá de mi oficina, sentándolo en él—, pero el maldito de su jefe llamó, le insistió que fuera a la oficina aunque fuera unas horas. Que su presencia era imprescindible. Así que ella encargó a nuestra hija con una vecina, le prometió que no tardaría, o eso me dijo la señora Bauer, tomó su bolsa pero olvidó guardar su celular y… y corrió a la estación del subterráneo que está a unas calles de nuestra casa, Gleisdreieck…

—Trata de tranquilizarte —le reconforta Miroku. Ambos escuchamos atentos a Koga. La mirada de Miroku denota que él ya entiende hacía dónde se dirige Koga, yo por mi parte me niego a creer que Kagome está herida o algo peor…

—Cuando se dio la noticia de la explosión, yo salía de una farmacia con las medicinas para mi hija, cuando las sirenas de bomberos, de ambulancias, de todo Berlín comenzaron a sonar con insistencia. Todo el alboroto se dirigía a una de las vías del Ruhleben - Pankow , entonces en la radio de mi auto escuché la noticia de que había explotado uno de los vagones de ésa línea. Sabía que uno de los andenes de ésa línea era la Gleisdreieck y sólo una persona me pasó por la mente…

—Ka-go-me… —repaso las sílabas una por una, sigo de pie y la mirada perdida. Una exhalación congelada se escapa de mi pecho, Kagome podría haber estado en medio de aquel horrible lugar, pero eso no significaba lo peor. O eso quiere creer lo que me queda de esperanza.

—Después de corroborar que Kagome había salido de nuestro hogar, corrí hacía la zona cero de la explosión, desesperado, con la única meta en mi mente de encontrarla. Fueron casi diez horas en las que recorrí hospitales, listas de heridos colocadas en las afueras de los andenes, hasta que di con ella… la colocaron junto a otras víctimas en una sala de espera del subterráneo…con una sábana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo y sus tarjetas de identificación bajo sus pies…

Siento entonces la furia correr por mis venas, siento como la movilidad regresa a mi cuerpo y sólo volteó hacia un punto: Koga. Me acerco a él, lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo del sillón para tenerlo a mi altura, entonces le suelto mi puño en su cara. Escucho a Miroku regañarme por ello, pero no me importa.

—Kagome ya no está ¿¡Y a ti lo único que te importe es un jodido mensaje que le envié!? ¿¡Qué carajos te pasa!? —grito con furia, Koga soba su mejilla adolorida por mi puñetazo entonces me devuelve la mirada llena de rencor.

—Pasé horas buscándola, horas sufriendo por no saber si estaba bien o mal. La imagen de su cuerpo en el suelo jamás se borrará de mi memoria. Jamás. Entonces comprendí cuánto yo la amaba ¿Tú crees que yo necesitaba enterarme que alguien más la amaba como yo, siendo que ése alguien no tiene ningún derecho? —sus palabras me golpean en la cara aún más fuerte de lo que yo lo golpeé—. Era mi esposa, InuYasha,  ** _mía_**. Yo luché por ella, tú no, tú renunciaste a ella ¡No tenías derecho a confesarle nada! , y menos cuando yo necesitaba tener la seguirdad que mi mujer me quería a mí y no a su antiguo novio que la dejó por ser tan imbécil.

—¿Entonces para qué viniste a verme? Estás tan seguro de que Kagome te quería a ti, pero aún así necesitabas venir a gritarme todo esto para auto-convencerte ¿De verdad estas muy seguro? —pregunto con sarcasmo.

—¡Sé perfectamente lo que sentía mi esposa por mí! ¡Eres tú quien necesita saber que si tienes que amar a alguien que sea a tu esposa y no a la de otros!

—¡Ya basta! —interviene Miroku. Koga y yo quedamos en silencio, conteniendo la respiración y mirándonos con odio—Nos duele, a todos. Kagome formó parte de nuestras vidas de una forma u otra. Y es por ello que les pido que respeten su memoria ¿Creen que ella estaría feliz de que estén peleando por su causa? Hace años dejamos la preparatoria y esas riñas entre ustedes por bien quien merecía estar con Kagome ¡Compórtense como es debido! Si no lo hacen por ustedes háganlo por ella, por Kagome.

El silencio se vuelve lúgubre, yo me doy la media vuelta para no seguir mirando a Koga, escucho como él exhala un pesado suspiro con la esperanza de tranquilizarse. Vuelve a exhalar otras dos voces y entonces lo escucho murmurar.

—Estoy perfectamente consciente de lo que mi esposa sentía por mí —comienza a hablar con serenidad—, así como también estoy perfectamente consciente de lo que sentía por ti.

Esas palabras retumban en mi pecho con fuerza, volteo de nueva cuenta hacia mis dos acompañantes, Koga busca de nuevo en su gabardina y saca una tarjeta con motivos de luto con la dirección del templo Higurashi así como una hora.

—Para ella va a ser muy importante que estés ahí —murmura con recelo—. Si no te presentas juro que voy a cazarte hasta el mismo infierno para arrastrarte hasta el templo de los Higurashi. Miroku, lamento que te enteraras así, esperaba reunirme en privado contigo y Sango para darles la noticia, pero supongo que es mejor que tú se la des cuando estén a solas. Va a ser muy duro para tu mujer.

—Te agradezco que te preocupes por Sango, sí será muy doloroso para ella. Pero sé que hablo por los dos cuando te digo que cualquier cosa que necesiten tú o Akemi, siempre contarán con nosotros —le reconforta Miroku colocando una mano en su hombro, Koga busca una tarjeta idéntica a la que me dio a mí y se la entrega a Miroku—. Sé que para todos los Higurashi esto es muy difícil. La pobre Akemi debe estar muy confundida.

—Es muy pequeña, no comprende lo triste que es todo esto —explica Koga—. Para ella su madre sólo ha salido de viaje y pronto volverá. Lo que temo es que en menos de lo que yo pueda hacer algo, la imagen de su madre no será más que un recuerdo borroso en la mente de mi hija…

—Kagome siempre permanecerá con su hija, fue su razón de vivir —complementa Miroku—. También permanecerá contigo por las mismas razones.

Koga sólo asiente con la cabeza, se da vuelta hacia la puerta y la abre en silencio. Puedo observar como todos los oficinistas estaban afuera de mi oficina escuchando todo el escándalo. Pero no puedo ni quiero hacer nada, de nuevo mis piernas no me responden. Koga se marcha y Miroku corre a todos de la puerta, ordenándoles que se ocupen de sus asuntos, después cierra la puerta y quedamos solos en un silencio profundo.

Kagome…murió. Esa palabra me suena tan imposible que no sé cómo reaccionar. Toda mi vida protegiendo mi recuerdo de Kikyo, sintiendo que no podía permitir que se me escapara. Para que al final la vida misma me demostrara que no era ese pasado el que debía de cuidar, sino mi presente, mi futuro que pudo haber sido Kagome, pero ahora ya no está. Siento mis manos temblar sin control, cierro mis puños intentando controlar toda la ira que estoy sintiendo.

—InuYasha —me nombra Miroku tratando de que reaccione.

—Ya no está, Miroku —susurro casi sin aliento—. Kagome, ya no está…

—InuYasha, por favor trata de tranquilizarte.

—¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! — grito al mismo tiempo que sujeto el florero de mi escritorio— ¡Kagome ya no está!

Lanzo el florero contra la pared, entonces me acerco a la misma y la golpeo con toda mi fuerza gritando que la mujer de mi vida ya no está. Lanzo todas las cosas que estaban sobre mi escritorio al suelo. Golpeo con fuerza el espejo colgado en mi pared consiguiendo que los trozos corten mi piel, siento mi sangre comenzar a correr pero no siento ningún dolor. Entonces golpeo de nuevo la pared manchándola de sangre.

—¡Contrólate, por favor! —grita Miroku al mismo tiempo que me sujeta por los hombros, después me abraza tratando de que yo deje de golpear la pared—. Trata de recobrar la estabilidad, por favor.

Mis piernas dejan de sostenerme y me desvanezco sobre Miroku, él se arrodilla tratando de soportar el peso de ambos. Vuelve a suplicar que recobre la calma, pero eso para mí ya no existe más.

**_Lo pude haber tenido todo, pero justo ahora no me queda nada. No importa cuánto quiera, cuánto esté dispuesto a dar. Jamás podré volver a verte._ **

**_Continuará~_ **


	7. VII.

Entonces despierto, siento mi cabeza húmeda por el sudor, aún me siento mareado y no puedo mover las manos. Miro a mi alrededor, todo está borroso por lo que decido dirigir mi mirada hacia el techo para que la luz blanca del foco me ayude a recobrar poco a poco la visibilidad, me doy cuenta que estoy en la camilla de emergencias de la enfermería del edificio, con mi mano vendada y éste terrible dolor de cabeza. Miroku, quien se encuentra sentado a mi lado dice que de pronto me desmayé y el corrió por ayuda.

—Mierda… —susurro con la garganta seca.

**_Lo pude haber tenido todo, pero justo ahora no me queda nada. No importa cuánto quiera, cuánto esté dispuesto a dar. Jamás podré volver a verte._ **

Subir aquellos numerosos escalones jamás me había costado tanto como lo estaba haciendo justo ahora. Aún me duele cabeza, lo último que recuerdo es mi sangre escurrir de entre mis dedos mientras yo no dejaba de gritar el nombre de aquella mujer…

De mi brazo izquierdo siento el agarre posesivo de Kikyo quien me acompaña a subir las escaleras, su mirada hacia el frente luce apagada, distante, triste. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por su mente, quisiera evitar a toda costa que ella también sufra. Pero me es imposible, me he quedado sin fuerza alguna. En menos de lo que puedo seguir perdido en mis pensamientos llegamos a la cima de aquellas escaleras. El silencio que se siente realmente me aturde, detengo mi caminata hacia la casa de los Higurashi y dirijo mi mirada hacia mi esposa, quien no aparta su mirada del frente esperando a que decida continuar hacia nuestro destino.

—Kikyo… —susurro con voz apagada, ella no me dirige la mirada pero suelta un suspiro que me hace saber que me escucha—. Mírame, por favor —ruego llevando mi mano hasta su mentón, ella se aparta de mí y sigue su camino sola hacia el templo. Me destroza el corazón pero no por su desaire, sino porque sé que ella también está sufriendo mucho.

La noche promete ser larga y muy abrumadora, mi mirada se centra en el Goshimboku, su porte es igual de depresivo y lúgubre que el de cualquier otra persona presente ahora mismo. Me pregunto si él se siente igual de desconcertado que yo ante nuestra realidad. Kagome ya no está.

Camino yo también hacia las puertas principales del templo, donde varias personas se encuentran reunidas. Algunas murmurando y muchas otras en completo silencio y expresión depresiva, cuánta gente apreciaba a Kagome, y cómo no, ella era una persona realmente especial. Y ahora sé que no sólo para mí lo era…

Justo en la entrada la madre de Kagome recibe a los asistentes, agradeciendo que acompañen a su amada hija, me dirige una mirada llena de ternura y tristeza. Una mirada que me llena de nostalgia. Me acerco hasta ella y sujeto su mano, ella la aprisiona con ternura y me dedica una sonrisa llana, de esas que anuncian que se está por llorar.

—Perdóneme —suplico con la voz apagada—. Le prometí cuidarla. Sólo perdóneme.

Ella me abraza con fuerza y yo correspondo su abrazo. Ahora me siento más ligero pero aún siento una enorme carga en mi espalda. Me alejo de ella y a lo lejos observo a Koga, su semblante es tranquilo, sigue transmitiendo una gran pena pero se ve convencido a salir adelante por su hija.

—Ya pensaba en salir a cazarte, imbécil —me reclama por llegar tan noche.

—No iba a fallarle —me defiendo de Koga mientras camino hacia adentro del templo—. No de nuevo.

Reconozco muchos rostros de los presentes, viejos amigos que vienen a despedirse de Kagome. Entre todas las cabezas alcanzo a ver a Sango siendo abrazada muy fuertemente por su esposo. Su rostro refleja una desolación y tristeza profundas. Se ve que pasó toda la noche sin parar de llorar, y siento una envidia terrible pues Sango si es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derramar lágrimas, mientras que yo soy tan débil que no he podido derramar ni una sola. Ni la más pequeña de las lágrimas. Me acerco a mis amigos y tomo de la mano a Sango, buscando consolarla.

—No sabes, cuánto lo lamento —susurro con tranquilidad—. Porque sé que no sólo perdiste a una amiga, sino a una hermana.

Sango suelta a Miroku y me abraza con fuerza, ambos sentimos la profunda tristeza de que jamás volveremos a estar los cuatro amigos reunidos, al menos no en esta vida.

—No sientas la culpa de nada —me aconseja Sango sin dejar de abrazarme, yo siento como si todo el peso de mi cuerpo se fuera a mis pies—. Deja que con ella se vaya toda culpa, todo "Y si hubiera…" Yo sé que ella no quisiera que tú vivieras amarrado a un pasado así.

Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, mi mejor amiga me acaba de quitar el peso tan desgastante que sentía sobre mis hombros. Siento como Sango acerca a su marido para unirlo al abrazo y así los tres tratamos de llenar el vacío que deja Kagome en cada uno de nosotros. Miroku es el único que permanece entero, en silencio, mientras su esposa y yo lloramos con gran fuerza. Miroku y Kagome siempre fueron nuestros pilares y cables a tierra, saber que ahora todo ese trabajo ha recaído en mi amigo me hace desear que él nunca se derrumbe.

La noche pasa de manera lenta y triste, el sol comienza a salir pausadamente sintiendo un gran peso encima. No cabe duda, hasta el mismo cielo puede sentir la profunda tristeza que existe en este templo. La ceremonia fúnebre, siendo dirigida por el abuelo de Kagome, pasa de manera tranquila llegando pronto a su fin. Los restos de aquella mujer a la que amé con gran fuerza ahora descansan en un fino jarrón de porcelana decorado con flores violetas. Veo a su esposo abrazar con fuerza ese jarrón y llorar en silencio.

Koga merecía todo el amor de Kagome, eso jamás podré discutirlo, luchó por ella hasta los últimos momentos de su vida. Algo que yo no me atreví a hacer. Merecía que le perteneciera sólo a él, merecía ser el padre de la única hija que dejó Kagome en este mundo. Y aún así, a pesar de haber sido capaz de todo por ella, el destino fue injusto con él y lo sentenció al mismo destino que a mí: arrebatárnosla de golpe, sin derecho a volver a verla, jamás sentir su mirada de nuevo. Un vacío, es lo que justo ahora siento en mi pecho.

El abuelo Higurashi hace sonar una pequeña campañilla que me despierta de mi ensimismamiento. Hace sonar una vez más aquella campañilla y dirijo mi mirada hacia Koga quien camina a paso lento hacia el jardín trasero del templo, el pequeño cementerio de los Higurashi. Familiares y amigos comienzan a seguir a Koga, así que espero que el paso se despeje un poco para seguirlo yo también.

Siento una delicada mano colocarse en mi hombro, me doy la vuelta para ver de quién se trata, es mi esposa, Kikyo. La miro desconcertado, durante toda la ceremonia estuvo distante, pareciese que me estuviera evitando y ahora estaba a mi lado. No lo cuestioné más. La abracé con gran fuerza y ella me devolvió el abrazo. Si no merecía a Kagome, tampoco merecía a Kikyo. Ninguna de las dos debía de pasar por tanto sufrimiento, no siendo las excelentes mujeres que tuve la dicha de conocer.

—Lamento, que no supieras jugar bien tus cartas —susurra mi esposa en mi oído. Siento un escalofrío al tiempo que ella deshace aquel abrazo. Me dedica una melancólica sonrisa y se aleja de mí, siguiendo a la multitud. Trato de detenerla sosteniendo su brazo, pero ella me esquiva. Me ha tomado por sorpresa y no sé cómo reaccionar.

Pronto la sala queda vacía y trato de reunir el valor suficiente para salir al jardín, entonces escucho unos pequeños pasos acercarse a mí. Me doy la vuelta para ver de quien se trata, tengo que bajar bastante la mirada para poder observarla, Akemi, ella no reflejaba tristeza o dolor. Su rostro demostraba una confusión enorme, no entendía por qué tanta gente lloraba en la casa de su abuela y, lo más doloroso, no entendía dónde estaba ahora su mamá…

**A veces la vida nos da mil vueltas, a veces nos quedamos sin saber qué camino tomar. Aunque no estés aquí siempre navegarás por la sangre del único recuerdo que dejas en este mundo. Y en mi historia permanecerá una gran parte de ti.**

**Continuará. ~**


	8. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces la vida nos da mil vueltas, a veces nos quedamos sin saber qué camino tomar. Aunque no estés aquí siempre navegarás por la sangre del único recuerdo que dejas en este mundo. Y en mi historia permanecerá una gran parte de ti.

Como si estuviese hipnotizado veo esa pequeña figura frente a mí, ella no aparta sus verdes y brillantes ojos de los míos como si tratase de adivinar lo que pienso o quizá tratando de adivinar quién soy yo.

—Akemi —la nombro con apenas un hilo de voz—, soy InuYasha, ¿me recuerdas?

Akemi me mira confundida y se aferra a uno de los barrotes de la escalera, comprendo que no me entienda así que me agacho para estar a su altura y verla mejor: es tan parecida a Kagome que cuando alcance su edad será su viva imagen, pensar en eso hace que me duela el corazón, ella de pronto me reconoce el rostro y me señala con su pequeño dedo.

—¡Mamá! —dice como si una chispa de luz se encendiera frente a ella, yo cierro con fuerza los puños conteniendo el fuerte golpe que eso me provocó.

—Así es, soy…soy el amigo de tu mamá —le contesto con la mejor sonrisa que soy capaz de dar, ella me sonríe con profunda honestidad haciendo que me sienta de pronto reconfortado por ello, me extiende los brazos confiada y yo acepto su invitación poniéndome de pie con ella en brazos.

Siento como me abraza con ternura y yo para corresponderle coloco una de mis manos sobre su cabeza, el sentir su fino cabello entre mis dedos de alguna manera me reconforta, casi hasta me hace olvidar el dolor que siento en estos por las heridas que me causé en mi ataque de negación cuando supe la noticia sobre su madre, recordar aquello me provoca un fuerte dolor en el pecho y la abrazo más contra mi cuerpo procurando no lastimarla, ella se queda tan quieta que interpreto eso como una aprobación a mis gestos.

—InuYasha…

Escucho que alguien me nombra y levanto mi mirada con dirección hacia el dueño de esta, veo a Sota parado en los últimos peldaños de las escaleras, tiene un semblante decaído y enfermizo, luciendo más pálido y con enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—Sota —digo con voz tranquila—. ¿tú estabas cuidando a Akemi?

El mete las manos a sus bolsillos y asienta con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Me quedé dormido —confiesa apenado—, ella aprovecho eso para salirse de la habitación. Lo lamento.

—Ya, no te disculpes por eso —le digo tratando de sonar lo más casual que puedo—, debes estar exhausto en todos los sentidos —le digo con comprensión, él sólo se encoje de hombros.

—La verdad me preocupa más Akemi, no ha dormido bien —dice señalando a su sobrina que sigue en mis brazos, yo dirijo mi mirada hacia su pequeño rostro y noto como se ha quedado tranquilamente dormida—. Vamos a dejarla recostada, acompáñame.

Me invita volviendo a subir las escaleras, yo trago saliva un poco incómodo pero le sigo los pasos hasta llegar al segundo piso, llegamos hasta una habitación de la que él me abre la puerta para que pase primero, atendiendo su gesto camino para entrar pero me freno bruscamente antes de cruzar el umbral.

—Es la habitación de tu hermana —sentencio sin titubear.

—Ahora es de Akemi-chan —me dice con tranquilidad y haciendo un pequeño ademán invitándome a que pase de una vez, yo respiro profundo reafirmando mi agarre al pequeño cuerpo de Akemi y cruzo el umbral de una buena vez.

Trato de que el aroma de aquella habitación no me aturda, me quedo un momento observando las paredes rosas las cuales siento que se cierran cada vez más hacia mí amenazando con aplastarme. Cierro los ojos un momento y exhalo un pesado suspiro para calmarme, Sota no dice nada seguramente entiende que es parte de mi duelo permanecer un momento así en la que fuera la habitación de Kagome: aquí vivió sus momentos más íntimos, aquí soñaba, aquí lloraba, aquí podría ser solo ella, por aquí me colaba por las noches para estar a su lado.

Me decido por fin a abrir los ojos y ubico la única cama del lugar y dejo con cuidado a la dormida Akemi sobre las sábanas de un rosa muy parecido al de las paredes, me quedo mirándola por unos segundos tratando de robarme un poco de la inmensa paz que ella transmite.

—¿Ahora es su habitación? —pregunto curioso sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Koga no podrá hacerse cargo él solo de ella y se niega a que crezca alejada del recuerdo de Kagome —comienza Sota a explicarme a mis espaldas—, así que ambos vivirán aquí a partir de ahora, Koga volverá a trabajar aquí en Japón y mamá le ayudará a cuidar a Akemi-chan.

—Así que después de todo este desastre vuelve —lanzo al aire sin pensar mucho en lo que digo, quizá soné un poco más recriminatorio de lo que esperaba.

—No podemos culparlo de llevárselas a Alemania en primer lugar —le defiende Sota—, la vida allá les prometía muchísimo. Koga no deseaba más que darles todo lo mejor.

Aparto mi mirada de Akemi y la dirijo hacia Sota, nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que me atrevo a hablar.

—¿Y Kagome?, ¿qué deseaba ella? —lanzo la pregunta hacia Sota pero quizá es algo que me he preguntado a mí mismo desde la última vez que la vi unos meses atrás.

—Permanecer al lado de Koga y su hija —me contesta Sota sin dudarlo ni un instante—. Koga incluso le había propuesto que ellas vivieran aquí con nosotros y él vendría a visitarlas pero ella se negó, InuYasha, ella le aseguró justo frente a mí que quería permanecer con él fuera donde fuera.

Yo bajo la mirada al conocer todo aquello, desde que supe que Kagome se había casado con otro mi asqueroso ego me hizo pensar que sólo lo había hecho para olvidarse de mí pero no fue así, estaba muy equivocado.

—Ella amaba mucho a Koga, ¿no es así? —pregunto sin atreverme a levantar la mirada.

—Te diré exactamente lo que le dije a Koga —comienza firmemente—: Kagome te amó muchísimo, InuYasha, fuiste su primer amor, su primera ilusión, aquel que le marcó el corazón de por vida, aquel que le hizo ver cómo era la vida en realidad, aquel que sin importar en qué momento de su vida volviera a verlo siempre causaría la misma reacción en ella: la de una chiquilla ilusionada —aquellas palabras me dan el valor para que por fin levante mi mirada hacia Sota—. Pero a Koga lo amó mejor que a ti, lo amó con madurez, no sólo con ilusiones sino también con la seguridad de que pasara lo que pasara estarían juntos, lo amó sabiendo que sería eterno. Por eso se casó con él, por eso es el padre de su hija.

La forma tan segura y sabía con la que habla Sota me deja sin palabras, su discurso suena tan convencido de lo que dice que no hay manera de que yo debata todo aquello, sé que tiene toda la razón. Después de todo, yo amaba de una manera muy similar a Kikyo y a Kagome. En ese momento me di cuenta de que se había cumplido lo que más quería para Kagome: llegó a ser plenamente feliz.

Kagome había sido feliz, repito en mi mente, se había enamorado de su esposo y había decidido seguirlo hasta un país completamente diferente antes de pensar siquiera en separarse de él. Jamás se imaginó que seguir aquel camino le costaría la vida pero, estoy seguro, si ella tuviese la oportunidad de elegir volver a recorrer aquel camino con Koga muy probablemente lo haría.

—No hace falta decir que cualquier cosa que necesite Akemi pueden pedírmela, ¿verdad? —le digo a Sota mirando por última vez a la pequeña hija de Kagome y Koga perdida en sus sueños.

—Ella estará bien —me asegura Sota—, todos nos hemos comprometido a que jamás se olvide de Kagome y del amor que sentía por ella.

Yo sonrío discretamente y camino hacia la puerta de salida, coloco mi mano sobre el pómulo sin animarme a girarlo cierro despacio los ojos y doy un largo respiro tratando de llenar mis pulmones de aquel aroma a pequeños dulces que siempre caracterizó a Kagome.

—Ella fue feliz, Sota —susurro a un volumen a penas entendible—, fue tan feliz como siempre lo deseé.

—Ella deseaba lo mismo para ti, InuYasha, anda y selo…

-o-

Me quedo observando desde lejos como las personas, una por una le rinden sus respetos al lugar donde descansan ahora los restos de Kagome, permanezco en silencio y mis músculos se tensan cuando veo que es turno de Koga de rendirle honores. Veo con lujo de detalle cada una las facciones de su rostro, ve aquella tumba con profunda devoción antes de cerrar los ojos y juntar sus manos realizando su oración. Según el propio Sota, las palabras que usó conmigo fueron exactamente las que usó con Koga, a él también lo había lastimado mi egocentrismo, había sembrado en él una duda que no quería y no necesitaba en esos momentos. Al menos espero que Sota haya sido capaz de brindarle la paz que necesitaba, tal y como lo había hecho conmigo.

Volví a tensarme cuando Koga abrió los ojos y se apartó de aquel lugar no sin antes depositar un pequeño ramo de flores blancas como ofrenda. Las personas lo imitaron caminando detrás de él con dirección a la estancia de la casa, todo había terminado y poco a poco todos regresarían a su hogar, buscando regresar también a la normalidad.

—Así que regresas a Tokio —le digo cuando pasa a un lado de mí, él frena bruscamente y dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa de medio lado, un poco fanfarrona pero muy típica de él.

—No voy a dejarla aquí sola —me contesta volviendo a retomar su camino—. Voy a permanecer siempre a su lado.

Me río para mis adentros, me ha callado de un golpe limpio y yo me lo he buscado, regreso mi mirada hacia la sencilla tumba ahora sin visitantes. Los colores anaranjados y rojizos que pintan el cielo anunciando que se está por anochecer le dan a la tumba una tonalidad más oscura por las sobras que se marcan en ella. Siento el viendo soplar meciendo los árboles al mismo ritmo que mi cabello, aquel lugar despide tanta paz que llega a contagiarme.

Por fin consigo el valor para caminar en dirección a la tumba, mis pies son como pesados bloques de cemento pero eso no me detiene y me pongo de pie frente a ella, por fin frente a Kagome.

Miro con detenimiento las palabras grabadas en piedra: su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento, detalles que me sé a la perfección pero que leo una y otra vez, coloco mi mano vendada hasta los dedos sobre el frío mármol y cierro con fuerza mis ojos.

_Perdóname…_

¿Hubiese sido capaz de evitar todo aquello? Quizá pude haber elegido no lastimarte de la manera en que lo hice.

_Kagome, perdóname…_

Mis piernas de pronto no pueden sostener más mi cuerpo y caigo de rodillas sobre la tiera fresca y aprieto con fuerza mis ojos para evitar que se escapen las lágrimas pero es casi imposible. Lastimé a muchísimas personas: a Kikyo, a Kagome incluso a Koga, no hice más que provocar dolor incluso después del atentado donde Kagome murió yo no hice otra cosa más que centrarme en mi propio dolor.

_Sí todavía te quiero, y probablemente te quiera siempre._

Siento una delicada mano posarse sobre mi hombro derecho, sólo necesito mirar un instante aquellos blancos y finos dedos para adivinar de quién se trata.

—He hecho muchísimo daño —comienzo sin levantar mi mirada y aún de rodillas frente a la silenciosa tumba.

—Jamás fue tu intensión —me susurra Kikyo con un tono que denota una profunda tristeza, siento como la mano que tiene sobre mi hombro de pronto se aferra a él con fuerza—, tomaste las decisiones que creíste correctas.

—¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? —pregunto volviendo a leer los datos grabados sobre la piedra fría.

—InuYasha… —la voz de Kikyo de pronto suena tremendamente suplicante así que me armo de valor para ponerme de pie y verla a la cara. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por seguramente una eternidad.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza y ella por fin se permite llorar amargamente mientras yo permanezco en silencio. Sé que me ha perdonado, con este gesto me lo ha dejado saber, pero también dejamos claro algo más importante que su perdón. Ella lo sabe, yo lo sé perfectamente.

_Esta es nuestra despedida…_

_**Justo cuando empezaba a sentir el calor del perdón, ya no era más un ciego, sabía perfectamente el siguiente paso a seguir.** _ _**  
** _ _**Sabía perfectamente que, por mis errores, se nos fue de las manos el amor…** _

**Continuará.**


	9. IX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justo cuando empezaba a sentir el calor del perdón, ya no era más un ciego, sabía perfectamente el siguiente paso a seguir.   
> Sabía perfectamente que, por mis errores, se nos fue de las manos el amor…

El sol a punto de esconderse le da a todo el lugar una agradable tonalidad naranja, el clima se torna cada vez más fresco gracias a la brisa que sopla sin prisas meciendo los árboles que poco a poco se están despidiendo de sus colores, observo como los vientos de otoño arrastran las hojas secas por el suelo, respiro profundamente tratando de llenar de aire puro mis pulmones aunque sea por un momento, en este sitio se inspira muchísima tranquilidad.

—¡Alcánzame, Akemi-chan! —escucho a una de las hijas de Miroku decir entre risas mientras corre junto a su gemela escapando de una niña de alrededor de unos tres años que corre tras de ellas sin parar de reír y con los brazos extendidos.

Doy una simple calada a mi cigarrillo y alzo la mirada hacia Miroku quien observa a las niñas jugar mientras Sango, a su lado, acurruca cariñosamente a su hijo un año mayor que Akemi en sus brazos. Yo los observo desde la lejanía con mi espalda recostada en uno de los árboles de aquel tranquilo parque.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando escucho el crujir de las hojas secas dispersas por el suelo, anunciando los pasos tranquilos de alguien que se acerca hacia mí, honestamente me importa muy poco de quién se trate así que continúo fumando sin inmutarme. Escucho como los pies se detienen firmemente a mi diestra, entonces escucho la voz de Koga cargada de una buena dosis de sarcasmo:

—¿Así pasas tus tardes, pulgoso? — yo le dedico una mirada rápida para comprobar que se trata de Koga: por su ropa tan formal asumo que ha llegado de su trabajo a buscar a su hija, antes de regresar mi mirada hacia las niñas que juegan le dedico una sonrisa fugaz, fumo por última vez mi cigarro y lanzo la colilla al suelo donde mato el fuego de un solo pisotón.

—Sango trajo a todos los niños al parque cerca de nuestro trabajo, pero creo que desentonaba en el cuadro, así que me alejé para fumarme un tabaco —me explico encogiéndome de hombros tratando de sonar lo más natural del mundo. Él suelta su característica risa fanfarrona y se cruza de brazos, recostando su cuerpo en el mismo árbol en el que estoy yo.

—Un año difícil, ¿ah? —me pregunta con cruel ironía, yo sonrío entendiendo su sarcasmo—. Sé que sueles ver a Akemi cuando está en casa de Miroku, no me molesta en lo absoluto pero sería genial si dejaras de esconderte de mí, InuYasha.

Me quedo callado por casi un minuto, la verdad es que desde que Akemi y su padre se instalaron definitivamente en Tokio yo marqué mi distancia con Koga pero, simplemente no pude abandonar a la hija de Kagome así que solía aprovechar cuando Sango la llevaba a su casa o la traía al parque con el resto de sus hijos para poder verla, para poder consentirla un poco. Quizá fui muy ingenuo al pensar que Miroku no le diría nada a Koga, después de todo es su responsabilidad decirle todo lo que sucede con Akemi cuando está bajo cuidado de él y de Sango.

—Ya ha pasado más de un año, y jamás fui capaz de pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento antes y después de lo de Kagome —le confieso, un poco incómodo y sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos—, es por eso que preferí mantenerme al margen.

—¿De verdad crees que soy yo quien necesita tus disculpas? —me pregunta suspicaz al mismo tiempo que busca mi mirada y arquea una ceja—. Supe que Kikyo huyó de ti, siempre la he considerado una mujer inteligente, ¿sabes?

—Nos divorciamos poco después que pasó todo —confieso con pesadez, escondiendo mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos encogiéndome levemente de hombros—, no podía seguir haciéndole daño.

—Y tú sí que disfrutas dañándote a ti mismo, ¿verdad? —Indica sin moverse de su lugar, yo le dirijo una mirada curiosa intentando adivinar lo que me ha querido decir—, Sota me confesó que habló contigo en el funeral de Kagome, sé que te dijo exactamente lo mismo que a mí.

—Sota me puso en la cara todo aquello que me negaba a ver —reconozco sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Es por eso que crees que me debes una disculpa? — su voz suena bastante incrédula, esta vez no contesto directamente con un "sí" sólo asiento con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

—Después de perder a Kagome, me comporté tremendamente egoísta… —escucho cómo él se ríe abiertamente de mi confesión.

—InuYasha, tú no perdiste a Kagome de la misma manera de la que lo hicimos Akemi y yo —me dice con un tono más serio del que había estado utilizando—. Sí, fuiste tremendamente egoísta pero, ¿sabes?, entiendo que el dolor puede llevarnos a hacer o decir cosas estúpidas.

Bajo mi mirada en silencio, sin atreverme a decir nada más, sólo escucho a los niños del parque jugar mientras se hace cada vez más tarde, varias familias comienzan a retirarse una a una del lugar.

—Sé que no la perdí de la misma manera que tú o Akemi pero…

—InuYasha —me interrumpe firmemente—. No puedo creer que te permitas ser lo tremendamente patético para que sea **yo**  quien te aconseje sobre lo que sigue para ti, pulgoso de mierda, pero te lo dijo Sota y ahora por una jodida razón me toca a mí: Kagome deseaba para ti lo mismo que tú para ella.

El tono de voz que adopta Koga en sus últimas frases deja ver una reprimida frustración, tiene razón, él no tendría ninguna obligación en levantarme los ánimos sobre la muerte de su esposa. En todo caso no está equivocado, yo había perdido a Kagome muchísimo antes de que la tragedia sucediera.

—La hiciste muy feliz, Koga —susurro aceptando sus palabras—. Te merecías todo de Kagome. Te merecías que ella te hiciera feliz.

—Ella sigue haciéndome feliz, perro idiota —me sonríe con jactancia—, quizá eso es lo que te hace falta para encontrar tu paz, darte cuenta de que Kagome  **no**  se fue.

—¡Papi! —antes de que yo pudiera sentirme siquiera confundido por esa última frase de Koga escuchamos una infantil voz frente a nosotros y ambos volteamos la vista para ver a la dueña de aquella inocente voz. Veo a Akemi correr con los brazos abiertos hacia nosotros sin parar de reír, yo me quedo helado en mi lugar pero Koga reacciona y corre hacia ella.

—¿Pero quién es esa niña tan hermosa? —pregunta emocionado, agachándose un segundo para cargar a Akemi, se pone de pie con ella en sus brazo, extendiendo estos y elevándola. Akemi ríe a sinceras carcajadas con los brazos extendidos simulando ser un avión mientras su padre baja los brazos y la abraza con dulzura contra su pecho— ¿Te has portado bien con tus tíos? ¿Has sido una niña buena?

Yo permanezco con los pies clavados en el suelo observando aquella escena, la risa de Akemi es tan sorprendentemente idéntica a la de Kagome que puedo sentir cómo causa aquel mismo efecto reconfortante en mí. No importaba qué tan difícil fuera mi día, ver la sonrisa de Kagome siempre aliviaba mi pena. Permanezco tan hipnotizado por aquella escena que ni siquiera noto cuando Sango, Miroku y sus tres hijos se acercan hacia nosotros y de pronto vuelvo a sentirme totalmente fuera de cuadro.

—Iremos todos a cenar, InuYasha —volteo hacia Sango como primera reacción a escuchar su voz, inmediatamente noto que me dedica una sincera sonrisa—, ¿vienes?

Yo muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro: en parte para despabilarme de mis pensamientos, en parte para negarme a la invitación de mi amiga.

—Creo que ya debo irme —me encojo de hombros—, será otro día.

—Vale, si cambias de opinión, estaremos en casa —acepta Miroku, yo sólo asiento con mi cabeza y doy unos pasos hacia atrás antes de darles la espalda para caminar hacia mi coche.

—¡Adiós Inu-chan! —escucho a Akemi despedirse de mí lo que me obliga a regresar la mirada hacia atrás, la veo mover su mano de un lado a otro con una sincera sonrisa mientras sigue en los brazos de Koga, yo le doy una fugaz sonrisa y hago un movimiento con mi mano derecha imitando su gesto.

_Quizá es lo que me hace falta para encontrar mi paz…_

-o-

Hoy es una de esas noches en las que simplemente me es imposible dormir, abro mis ojos con una especial pereza y trato de percibir mi propia existencia en este mundo: permanezco sentado el suelo de tatami de mi pequeño departamento, doy una vista rápida a mi alrededor hasta que fijo mi mirada a la ventana más cercana a mí tratando de distraerme en las luces de la calle, saco el último cigarrillo del empaque que, una vez vacío, simplemente es lanzado por mí a algún lugar de la habitación.

—Qué desastre —me digo a mi mismo con el tabaco entre los labios observando con detenimiento las paredes de mi departamento, ahora mismo estoy seguro que soy el cuadro más deprimente del planeta: la habitación estaría completamente a oscuras si no fuera por la luz del alumbrado público que se cuela desde la calle hasta una de las ventanas, mi vista se ha acostumbrado a esas tenues tonalidades y puedo distinguir lo poco limpia que luce la pieza entera, así como también distingo el fuerte olor a cenizas de tabaco que impregna todo el lugar. Le resto mucha importancia a mi triste realidad y acerco la llama del encendedor a la punta de mi cigarrillo y comienzo a fumarlo tranquilamente.

Quizá otra de las razones por las que evitaba a Koga era precisamente por esto, sabía que hablar con él provocaría en mi mente un huracán de pensamientos. Tal vez pensamientos muy necesarios, reflexiono un poco, pero bastante pesados para digerirlos en pocas horas.

Dejo el cigarrillo a la mitad en el cenicero casi repleto que mantengo a mi derecha y llevo mis manos hacia mi rostro cubriéndome los ojos. El silencio es tan profundo que puedo sentir el palpitar de mis oídos desesperados por escuchar algo, lo que sea.

Respiro profundamente y me armo de valor para ponerme de pie, saco todo el aire que había reunido con una pesada exhalación y doy una vista rápida a la ventana moviendo un poco la cortina blanca. En unas horas más se hará de día.

Enciendo la lámpara de mi escritorio lo cual me permite ver todo a mi alrededor: basura en el suelo, pocos muebles y un ambiente tristísimo. De verdad soy una persona muy patética en estos momentos.

_Kagome no se fue…_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dedicó Koga. En serio quisiera que tuvieran un significado para mí, una motivación. Claro que he visto a Kagome, recuerdo su sonrisa, recuerdo sus consejos, sueño con ella muy a menudo pero todo eso sólo me hace sentir peor, ¿cómo se supone que todo eso me hará encontrar mi paz?

Supongo que debo también poner de mi parte.

Camino hacia la cocina de mi departamento y busco una bolsa grande para basura. Meto en ella las latas vacías de cerveza sobre el escritorio, los envoltorios de comida, las colillas de cigarros consumidos, poco a poco voy limpiando el enorme desastre que es mi apartamento, el lugar que me cuesta muchísimo llamar mi hogar.

—Tú tenías un hogar, InuYasha… —me recrimino—, pero, ¡Oh, sorpresa! Lo echaste a perder.

Aquel lugar, aquel espacio con el que tanto empeño mi esposa se esforzó en transformar en un hogar. Y nunca lo valoré.

Es un ciclo que no dejo de repetir una y otra vez, la vida me presenta la oportunidad para ser feliz y la dejo pasar por lamentarme de mi pasado no dándome cuenta de lo que he perdido hasta que es demasiado tarde.

¿Cuántas veces más haré lo mismo?

Camino hasta el cuarto de baño, me coloco frente al lavabo al mismo tiempo que abro el grifo de agua fría. Formo un cuenco con mis manos acercando mi rostro para lavarlo, el agua tan fría despabila mis ojos haciéndome sentir mejor. Levanto mi mirada hacia el espejo del lavabo y me quedo observando esa imagen por unos segundos: el agua gotea por mi cabello y mi rostro luce completamente empapado.

—¿Tú deseabas para mí lo mismo que yo para ti, Kagome? —lanzo la pregunta al aire sabiendo que no recibiré respuesta sin apartar mi fija mirada del espejo—, no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo cumpliendo tu deseo, ¿verdad?

**_Dame una señal para comenzar de nuevo, para un nuevo día…_ **

Por un instinto que no alcanzo a reconocer dirijo mi mirada hacia la pequeña ventana de la habitación y alcanzo a distinguir como el cielo se está tornando de un azul cada vez más claro.

Salgo del cuarto de baño casi corriendo y vuelvo a acercarme a la ventana de la estancia, el sol nace poco a poco anunciando que se acerca la mañana.

_Kagome no se fue…_

_Ella deseaba para ti lo mismo que tú para ella…_

Todo eso se repite en mi cabeza una y otra vez, como un bucle sin fin.

De eso hablamos la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no es así? Yo deseaba con toda mi alma que fuera feliz, que su camino jamás se volviera a ver opacado por la tristeza, que siguiera teniendo la entereza de hacer felices a los demás sólo con su presencia. Y ahora puedo comprenderlo mejor, eso último aún puede hacerlo aunque no pueda verla.

**_Estás eternamente conmigo._ **

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo me tomó correr del baño a la puerta principal de mi departamento, pero sólo recuerdo como me puse una simple gabardina, tomé las llaves de mi automóvil.

**_Sé que fuiste feliz,_ ** **_tan feliz como siempre lo deseé._ **

_Ella deseaba lo mismo para ti, InuYasha, anda y selo…_

Detengo mi coche frente a una sencilla casa de dos pisos, las lucen permanecen apagadas dejando entrever que no hay nadie despierto dentro. Volteo hacia el cielo donde el sol ya está cada vez más arriba anunciando la mañana. Sus rayos tocan mi cara y siento el calor que estos me trasmiten. Cierro los ojos dando un largo y pesado suspiro, el cantar de los pájaros que comienzan a despertar saludando a la mañana me llena de valor para abrir los ojos y presionar repetidas veces el claxon de mi coche frente a la tranquila casa.

Dejo de aplastar el ruidoso claxon cuando veo que una de las luces de las ventanas se enciende dejándome ver que cumplí con mi cometido, indicándome que ya puedo detenerme. Sonrío con satisfacción y bajo de mi coche, camino lentamente hasta sentarme en el cofre cruzándome de brazos.

Veo su rostro aún adormilado asomarse por la ventana que está justo al lado de la puerta que me dedica una mirada incrédula, yo sólo me río triunfante. Ella cierra la cortina de la ventana y escucho como quita los cerrojos de su puerta.

La primera imagen que tengo de ella es en su bata para dormir de color blanco, de pronto siento ternura cuando se talla los ojos con la manga de su ropa para despabilarse aunque sea un poco.

—¿InuYasha? —pregunta sin dar mucho crédito.

—¿Te he despertado, Kikyo? —pregunto con un poco de cinismo sin parar de sonreír.

Ella me sonríe de vuelta, se acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y camina lentamente hacia mí.

Incluso puedo sentir como se detiene el tiempo creando la imagen de Kikyo acercándose a mí que siempre permanecerá en mi memoria: su sonrisa, su incredulidad ante esta situación y cómo el sol brillaba a sus espaldas mientras terminaba de posicionarse en el cielo.

**_En algún lugar tú vas a esperarme, pero por ahora sólo permaneces en mi memoria y con eso es suficiente para iluminar el camino que debo de recorrer._ **

**_FIN._ **


End file.
